Ghost
by mel-dickinson
Summary: Can Ada stay around in Leon's life long enough to be more than a ghost? (HOORAY FOR LEMONS)


**A/N: A request from user BillyZhao. Hope you enjoy. **

**Ghost**

Leon sat at the bar, twiddling his thumbs. Since when did he twiddle his thumbs? He stopped himself, pushed back his hair, and asked for another round.

"Waiting for someone special, senor?" Leon looked up at the greasy bartender. He was cleaning a dirty glass with an even dirtier rag. Leon looked down at his shot of tequila, stomach turning. He hoped that the alcohol would kill some of the germs growing in the glass. But he knew the dirt under his fingernails was no cleaner. He threw his head back and the liquor burned his throat. He waited for his nerves to disappear.

"Just a friend," he muttered, the tacky teddy bear keychain rubbed up against his thigh when he moved. Who was he kidding? He knew she would never be "just a friend". Where was she anyway? As usual, she probably backed out at last minute with some ridiculous excuse. But this time he really hoped she would meet up with him.

Five years was much too long. Most of that time he thought she was dead, only leaving him with the strange memory of a mysterious woman he once met. He still didn't understand why he was so drawn to her. In Raccoon City, his school boy crush had gotten him into more trouble than he needed. If he, Claire, and Sherry had only just found a way out of the city without running into her. Without Annette or William. It would have ignorant bliss. The three of them would have left the city without turning back. But if that were the case, he never would have met Ada. Would that have been more of a blessing?

He knew she was no angel, but that's what he imagined her as. An angel dressed in red with blood red lips, and bright white wings. The irony of the image made his chest tighten. How could one woman make him feel so strange?

He pulled the key ring out of his pocket and stroked the soft fabric of the bear. The bear both comforted him, and brought a pressure somewhere else.

_She's a part of me I can't let go. _

He dropped the key ring and buried his face in his hands. He should just leave. He should have gone back to America with Ashley. Go home and spend some quality time alone. Ada wasn't going to meet him. Leon's hopeless crush only got him into more trouble, but she did save him back on the island. She wouldn't have done that for just anyone.

Maybe he should just call Claire. Sherry had been staying with her since Leon departed to Spain. Their equal love for Sherry was always an excuse to see Claire. It was like they were divorced parents sharing custody over their only child. He and Claire could get dinner when he arrived back in the states. They could talk about Chris and Sherry, share a few drinks. Maybe even up in bed together. Wake the next morning and go back to the real world.

She was the closest thing he had to a best friend.

The front door of the bar opened, but Leon kept his face in his hands. He listened to a pair of heels nearly silently touching the floor. He held his breath and refused to look up.

"I'll have a martini. Dirty." The voice came from the other end of the bar. He swallowed hard and ignored the knots in his stomach; the instant pressure in his groin that always followed after he heard the seductive sound of her voice.

Slowly, he left his hands drop from his face and glanced in her direction. She sat on a stool with her long legs crossed. She wore her typical attire and her dark hair touched her cheekbones. The long slit in her dress showed the garter on her leg that held her gun. She was starting directly at him.

"Well hey there, handsome."

He rubbed his eyes and tried to play off his nerves as tiredness. Out of habit, he pushed back his hair.

"I didn't think you would make it." He stood up and brought himself over to her side of the bar. Her dark eyes studied him as he walked. For a second, he wished he had his suede jacket back to cover himself from her gaze, but he knew she was glad to see him vulnerable. She bit her ruby red lip.

"You have little fate in me, Leon." She waved her martini glass as if toasting to him.

"It wasn't until just recently that I found out you weren't dead." He tried to hide the tension in his voice. Once again, he was grateful for the tequila that ran through his veins.

Ada smiled. "What can I say? I'm a girl of many mysteries," She took a sip of her drink. "We both know you didn't ask me here to talk business."

"You 'death' is 'business'?" He smirked.

"Completely so."

He fought the urge to look at her cleavage. Her dresses always fit her perfectly.

She noticed his stare. "Don't even think about it, lover boy."

"You can't blame a guy for trying." He smiled and picked up his shot glass, forgetting it was empty. He turned it over.

She pressed her lips together and rolled her eyes. "I'm a married woman."

"No, you're not." He grinned, but found himself glancing at her bare left hand anyway. "Being infatuated with yourself doesn't mean you're in a committed relationship."

"It does to me."

They sat in silence for a minute as Leon ran over their entire conversation in his head. What did he say now? _Ada, I've missed you? Ada, you're the love of my life?_ She would laugh in his face.

"Why did you help me?" At first he didn't realize the words were coming from his mouth.

"Business, Leon…" She teased.

"No," He wasn't letting her get away with vague answers. He slammed the key ring on the bar top. "Why did you help me? More than once. Why didn't you tell me you were alive after Raccoon City? Why didn't you…" He bit his tongue. He knew how desperate he sounded. He looked away from her porcelain face in frustration. The bartender was silently cleaning another glass in the back room, but made no act to cover his obvious eavesdropping.

He waited for her to laugh, but she never did. She only patiently sipped her martini.

"Everyone knows you don't just help anyone." He muttered, focusing his attention on the hideous peeling wallpaper. He never realized how angry he actually was at her. Or was he angry at himself for holding onto a ghost for all these years?

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she reached for the teddy bear. Suddenly he felt her hand on his chin. She pulled his face toward her. His entire body was covered in goose bumps. He avoided her eyes until he had no other choice but to look at them. She gazed at him in a way he rarely saw from those grey eyes. Was it a mix of amusement and sadness?

Her thumb dragged across his cheek. Her face was only inches from his. The pressure in his groin pulsed as she breathed.

She then dropped her hand and stood up. "Come on."

She was like a siren. She had complete control over body with simply the sound of her voice.

She held his hand as she pulled him out the door. Outside the bar sat a red Fiat. Without a word, the pair climbed in and made their way down the unlit dirt road.

Leon's mind was racing. Where was she taking him? Was she just going to leave him in the middle of a Spanish field? That seemed very Ada like. But she would have to bide his legs and leave him completely vulnerable. He tried his best to ignore the blood that ran between his legs. The idea of Ada leaving him bound and vulnerable made his mouth dry.

Before he knew it, they were pulling up to a small house not far from the main road. It looked completely deserted except for the small light burning from the attic window.

Neither said anything until she locked the door behind them. She flipped on a small lamp near the door.

"Is this where you've been staying?" Leon asked as he looked around the worn building. The wooden floor was warping and the orange paint on the walls peeled. There room was bare except for a small table and chairs in the corner and a broken sofa. A wooden ladder led up to the attic.

"It beats bunking with Krauser." She climbed the ladder with grace.

"I'm sure Wesker made much better company." Leon called up the ladder as he brushed dust off an old scenic picture.

"Actually Wesker did make much better company. Krauser is a very self-centered bastard." He listened to her shuffling around upstairs.

Leon knew that weren't talking about personality types. "Which is exactly why you two didn't get along."

"Come up here."

"You're not going to shoot me and leave me for the dogs?" He climbed the ladder in three easy steps.

When he emerged, he was forced to duck due to the angled ceiling. He stood in a tiny bedroom. The bed took up most of the room and a small dresser sat next to the window. A lamp burned atop of it. The bed was covered in fresh bedding compared to the rest of the house, and he noticed Ada's holster sitting on the dresser top. She sat on the bed with her legs folded and hands in lap. She looked so much like a child. Was it even possible for Ada to look this innocent? Her hair hung before her eyes and she pushed it back with a swift brush of her hand.

He stared at her from across the room with his breath held.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost." She smiled.

"You might as well be one." He watched the amusement leave her eyes. She averted his gaze, letting her hair fall and shield her face. She looked like a photograph to him. The lamp light silhouetted her slim form and even brought out individual stands of hair. She was a shadow in his life.

He noticed the butterfly shaped comb that sat next to her holster. He was going to bring her back into his life. He inched over to her; he stood above her and pulled her chin toward him, much like she had done earlier to him.

Her dark eyes remained closed.

"Ada," he whispered. "I want you to be real to me."

She let her eyes finally met his before she reached up to pull her face closer to his.

_I love you so much. _But he couldn't say a word. He couldn't ruin this moment he dreamed of for so long. He gently pushed her back on the bed and hovered above her slim figure. Her dress was pushed up and nearly exposing her middle. He ran one hand up her thigh while the other held her face.

"I'll try not to disappear this time." She shuddered at his touch.

"Promise?" He grinned and nuzzled his nose along her neck.

"Don't get carried away." Her lips found his first. He heard himself moan as she pushed her fingers through his hair. He kissed her deeply. He wanted to drown in her. Drown in an ocean of red silk. He steadied himself as best he could and focused on his fingers circling her inner thigh. As he moved higher, he searched for her panty line, but found nothing. Before he could explore her new found area – completely unguarded – she began to pull at the buckles on his vest. He kissed down her neckline while he helped her with the many clasps. His fingers trembled as they both undid the last one. She ran her hands up his black shirt – the last thing keeping her touch for him. She pushed the vest off his broad shoulders and reached for the hem of his shirt.

She bit his lip while she ran her fingers along his waist, teasing the delicate skin along his hipbones. In one swift movement, she had his shirt pushed over his head, but that where she kept it.

"Ada, lemme out," Leon laughed as she tried to hold his hands above his head.

"I finally have you where I want you." He tried his best to sit up on his knees so he could get more range to pull his shirt over his head, but she followed him as he rose. He heard the satisfying sound of her dress rubbing up against her skin. His entire body tensed as she wrapped her naked form around him. He felt her wetness up against his lower abdomen. She wasn't going to get the better of him this time.

He tore the shirt has he fought his way out of it. Normally he knew she would protest about his freedom, but his hand found her clit before she could make a sound other than one of her own pleasure.

While still wrapped around him, she followed the movements of his fingers and grinded up against him. His erection pulled at his pants, but he wasn't going to let her go yet. She cried out as he slipped a finger inside for a single trust before going back to her clit. He eased her down back on the bed and this one hand toyed with her breasts. The other still worked on her clit before his tongue took over and his hand joined the other.

Leon listened to her heavy breathing as he moved his tongue around, tasting every inch of her salty arousal. She pulled at his hair causing him to move his mouth faster. He couldn't believe he finally had Ada like this. In his arms. His mouth in her most delicate place. He slipped two fingers inside her.

"Leon," she breathed and reached for his waistline. They both knew she was close. He dragged his kisses up her torso and nibbled on a nipple as she tugged at his pants. Just the tugging around his groin made him moan into her breast. He sucked harder as she ran one hand along the outside of his pants; the other worked at his zipper. Once he was free, he kicked his pants off his ankles and she pushed him onto his back.

He lied there completely naked with Ada sitting atop him, one hand resting on his chest while the other toyed at his erection behind her. He stared into her dark eyes as her hand ran up and down his shaft.

"Ada," he wanted to reach up and stroke her face, but her hand said otherwise. He closed his eyes and cried out her name again as she squeezed harder. Within a blink of an eye, she had turned around and sat facing away from him. He felt her moist tongue circling the tip of his penis before taking the whole shaft into her mouth. He clinched his fists as she took him in deeper and deeper. He was building, nearly on the edge, but he wasn't going to finish things like this.

"Ada," She instantly stopped and turned herself back around. She still held his shaft in her hand.

"Yes, Leon?" She grinned, sucking on her thumb before rubbing her saliva on his tip.

"Please don't fade away this time. Please." He was pleading her this time. He didn't want her to leave ever again after this night together. He loved her so much and he didn't want that love to be wasted on a ghost.

He could have sworn he saw a wet glisten in her eyes. She leaned forward and nibbled on his earlobe. "You know I can't make that promise."

"Please." He ran his hands along her soft back.

He wished he could have seen her face when she said it. The fear and excitement in her dark eyes. Her vulnerability. But no look could have changed the tone in her voice. The unspoken words would always be there. _I love you._

"I can't." She leaned back and eased him inside her. They both cried out and Leon flipped her over. He thrusted himself deep inside of her and kisses her neck. With every thrust he repeated, _I love you. I love you. I love you. _"I love you."

The thrusting and repetition continued until neither could go on no more. He felt her tighten around him as she cried out, brining him to his own climax.

They lied there in the dim light catching their breath. Her head rested on his chest and his hand traced the outline of her ass. They lied there in silence until they both drifted. But Leon's reality was much better than any dream. He finally had Ada where he could have her. Where he could see her. Hold her. Kiss her. Love her. He hoped to never wake up from this reality.

The next morning, he felt the sunlight warm on his bare leg. Memories of last night filled his mind as she blindly searched for Ada, but quickly learned he couldn't move. He cracked open his eyes. All four of his limbs were bound to the wire bed frame. Three things were missing from the room: the holster, butterfly shaped comb, and Ada. Typical Ada. He should have known she couldn't go too long without having to tie him up.

But between his legs he found a paper airplane with the words "See you around" and a red kiss stain to seal the promise.

**A/N: So of course this was incredibly corny at times and the ending was kinda lame, but I think it works. This is only like my second time writing a lemon sooo (hopefully I did good, Billy?) Anywho. I AM NOW IN THE SPIRITS OF TAKING REQUESTS. Go to my profile and check out my guidelines. YAYYYY So please REEEVVIEWWW. xoxoxo**


End file.
